Drôle d'humain
by Lyfer
Summary: Mon personnage préféré de Bleach reviens pour ma première fic ! Ulquihime en action ;p ;  ENJOY !
1. Revenant des enfers

Revenant des enfers

Ichigo était allongé dans son lit lorsqu'une pression spirituelle énorme se fit sentir…

D'urgence, il arracha la pilule du Mod Soul et l'avala à toute vitesse. Il fonça très intrigué par autant de puissance. Une fois sur place, il vit une porte ornée de squelettes. Elle s'entrouvrit et rejeta un jeune homme.

#Il avait mauvais goût XD#

Ichigo le reconnut au premier coup d'œil…un jeune homme brun à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts émeraude qui avait une sorte de coulée verte qui dessinait des larmes vertes qui partaient de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton. Il portait un vêtement blanc qui se terminait par une queue de pie.

-U…Ulquiorra ?

La porte se referma et disparut.

-Kurosaki….Ichigo.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là !

-L'enfer m'a rejeté…

Le roux fit une tête à se vomir dessus

-Comment ça ?

L'arrancar ne répondit pas.

-Bref, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Retourné auprès d'Aizen ?

-Je n'ai plus de raison de lui obéir.

Après quelques instants il dit :

J'aimerais…apprendre à vivre dans le monde des humains…

-QUOI ?

-…auprès…. (Il hésita) d'Orihime…

Le roux l'attaqua :

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais te laisser faire ça ?

Ulqui ne répondit pas.

Le Vizard l'attaqua de face avec son Tensa Zangetsu, le pâle # et voilà…je me mets aux surnoms# arrêta son attaque d'une main. Le regard toujours aussi vide fixait Ichigo.

-Cela ne marchera pas.

Ichigo s'écarta avant d'envoyer un Getsuga Tenshô qui éloigna Ulquiorra. Le jeune shinigami en profita de ce moment pour mettre son masque de Hollow. Il fonça sur l'arrancar et jeta une vague de pression spirituelle au moment où Ulquiorra allait arrêter son Zanpakuto. Chad, Ûryu et la rousse aux gros seins arrivèrent # non je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne dis que la vérité T_T # accompagné de Renji, Rûkia, Rangikou et le petit Toshi

Ichigo trancha les vêtements d'Ulquiorra, ce qui révela son Numéro.

-Un Espada ? dit le capitaine.

-Bien…vous ne me laissez pas le choix… Enferme…

Ichigo eu un coup de peur et hurla :

-TIREZ-VOUS DE LA OU IL RISQUE DE VOUS TUER !

-…Murcielago.

Euh….il se fait tard pour moi….il est 22h à l'heure où je vous écris et je n'ai pas le droit de faire la grasse matinée….

J'espère que ça vous a plu ce début à la va vite =)

Un grand merci à Manganounette qui m'a inspiré


	2. Un choix acceptable ?

Chapitre 2 : Un choix acceptable ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure qu'il est chez vous ! =)

Merci à : Manganounette (eh bah ouais the number one :p)

Liilys (merci beaucoup pour la review =) )

Lili-le-cake-barjo (euh….un cup cake un peu taré ? o.o merci…..)

Donc voici la deuxième partie de ma première fanfic ulquihime ! « ENJOY » comme dit Manganounette ^^

Ulquiorra avait maintenant son casque au complet accompagné d'ailes de diable, il avait les cheveux longs mais était toujours aussi calme couplé à son regard vide.

-Je ne voulais pas arriver à ce stade mais vous m'y avez obligé…

-GENTSUGA TENSHÔ !

-Es-tu sourd ? Ulquiorra attrapa la vague de pression spirituelle et la brisa comme une branche.

Même ton attaque la plus puissante n'arrive pas à m'égratigner comment veux-tu me vaincre ?

-Ta gueule ! Je te vaincrais parce qu'il le faut !

-Assieds-toi sur le sol gelé, HYORINMARU !

-Miaule, Haineko !

-Cela ne sert à rien. L'arrancar se déplaça et fit une entaille l'épaule droite du capitaine avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer son dragon de glace et attrapa le cou de la vice-capitaine.

-Rangiku ! fit la rousse en courant vers l'arrancar

-Orihime n'approche pas ! Ûryu et Chad s'interposèrent entre elle et l'Espada

Mais….je dois aller l'aider !

-Tu as très bien vu de quoi il est capable, alors ne te met pas en tête que tu pourras l'arrêter ! répliqua le Quincy.

-Il a raison, je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu dans le Hueco Mundo mais je peux t'assurer que sa puissance est énorme.

-Chad….je peux…

-Non ! Tu ne peux rien faire ! Nous devons nous contenter de regarder et espérer qu'ils vont le vaincre.

Rukia et Renji conscient qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire restent aux cotés d'Orihime.

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra lui envoya une lance de lumière dans le torse d'Ichigo qui hurla de douleur. Shirosaki fit son apparition.

-Merde ! Pas toi ! Dégage !

-Bonjour ! Mon roi ! Tu pètes pas la forme à ce que je vois ! Je vais te donner un coup de main…

Il prit le contrôle du corps d'Ichigo et commença la hollowmorphose complète.

Ulquiorra écarquilla les yeux. Avant de se jeter sur Shirosaki en disant :

-Pas cette fois….

Il lui lança une deuxième lance verte qui l'atteignit de plein fouet dans la jambe droite.

-AAAAAAAAARRRGH… enfoiré ! Tu va me le payer.

Il acheva la transformation et se jeta sur Ulquiorra qui creusa un écart entre eux d'un sonido.

-Resurection Segunda Etapa….

Il avait à présent une apparence sauvage. Ses membres s'étaient élargies, ses avant-bras et ses genoux étaient à présent recouvert de fourrure. Ses ailes étaient plus évoluées et son casque avait été remplacé par des cornes de Diable.

-AHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH TU SERS A RIEN !

-Lanza Del Relampago.

Shirosaki avait son sourire carnassier caché sous son masque, il dit :

-J'vais t'briser comme l'autre fois !

Toshiro et Rangiku avaient les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ulquiorra lança sa lance sur Shirosaki comme si de rien n'était avant de disparaitre. Shirosaki arrêta l'attaque aussi facilement qu'on briserait une allumette…

-Tu as baissé ta garde…, fit l'Espada avant de tranché les cornes de Shiro ce qui le fit disparaitre.

Ichigo revint à lui.

-U…Ulqu…qiorra ! et il s'évanouit

#LoL le héros est un naze… Non je déconne ! Ne me tapez pas u_u#

-Espèce de….. !

-CAPITAINE !

Le capitaine s'effondra sous les yeux de Rangiku et ses amis, Ulquiorra lui avait envoyé sa lance dans le torse du coté droit.

-Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Vous n'arriverez jamais à me battre.

Il fonça sur Rangiku qui eu à peine le temps de remuer le petit doigt.

-UQLUIORRA ! Je t'en pris arrête !

L'arrancar s'arrêta net.

Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait…quel est ton but ?

-Mon but ? Je n'en ai pas.

-Alors….pourquoi nous attaques-tu ?

-Ichigo Kurosaki m'a poussé à me battre.

La rousse regarda l'arrancar avant de dire :

-Tu veux dire….que tous ça aurait pu être évité ?

-Oui…

-S'il te plait….arrête de te battre.

-D'accord….femme. Il reprit son apparence normale

Orihime courra vers Ulquiorra.

-Mais ! Qu'es-ce que tu…Orihime !

Ses deux amis voulurent lui courir après mais Ulquiorra les mit à genou derrière la rousse. Orihime attrapa Ulquiorra et le serra entre ses bras.

Elle dit en pleurant :

-Tu m'as manqué….

Ulquiorra regarda la rousse, impassible.

-Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi….Femme.

Orihime pris sa main et dit :

-Apelle-moi Orihime.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils amenèrent Ulquiorra, Ichigo et Toshiro chez Urahara. Ils toquèrent à la porte. Un mini ananas rouge apparut… #Je me suis gavé sur celle là je sais pas pourquoi je suis ptdr XD#

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! Un arrancar ! Bande de trai…..

Un énorme monsieur lui attrapa la tête et dit :

-Tu fais peur aux clients !

-M…. !

-Qu'es ce que c'est tout ce remue ménage ? On ne peut plus dormir tranqu…. Urahara se ressaisit en voyant les blessures graves d'Ichigo et de Toshiro mais était étonné de la présence de l'arrancar.

Notre petite troupe raconta tout dans les moindres détaillent au « simple marchand ».

-Je vois…. votre « nouvel ami » aurait besoin d'un gigai….Bon ! Je reviens…

Il entra dans une pièce sombre et ressortit avec un sosie d'Ulquiorra.

Avec ça, tu pourras apprendre à vivre dans le monde réel.

Ulquiorra entra dans le corps artificiel.

Le lendemain, Ulquiorra intégra le lycée.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève ! Entre s'il te plait !

Le pâle entra dans la salle de classe, ses larmes vertes étaient toujours présentent sur son visage…

-Présente-toi !

-Je m'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Bien, va t'assoir à coté d'Orihime.

Il se dirigea vers Orihime qui lui souriait énormément. Et s'installa à coté d'elle.

Tous ses camarades étaient étonnés. Keigo chuchota à Ichigo :

-Il est tout blanc tu crois qu'il vient d'où ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas.

DEBUT « je déconne »

Ils étudient….la reproduction !

FIN « je déconne »

# S'était pas drôle ? Non ? Ah d'accord…. #

A l'heure du déjeuner, Orihime passa une boite de repas et une brique de jus et alla vers Ichigo.

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra cherchait le système de la brique de jus.

°Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Il faut appuyer dessus ? Les humains utiliseraient des méthodes aussi barbares ? Essayions…°

Ils entendirent un énorme « BAAAAAM ! » venant de la direction d'Ulquiorra. Ils foncèrent voir ce qui se passait et virent Ulquiorra couvert de jus…

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 =) ! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que la suite sera plus longue et plus…ulquihime ^^

Lyfer le ouf de la PS3 ^^


End file.
